


[Podfic] Fierce Competition

by Bumblepods (Bumblewyn), Norelica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Identity Reveal, Ladybug & Chat Noir Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows About Adrien's Crush, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reveal, Supportive Friend Chat Noir, and proceeds to complain about it to Chat Noir, fluff also ensues :3, in which Marinette finds out Adrien has a crush on Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblepods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norelica/pseuds/Norelica
Summary: "I have a problem," Ladybug laments as she theatrically drapes herself across one of the Eiffel Tower's support beams."What is it?" Chat Noir asks, curiously looking up at her slumped form."I think the boy I like has a crush on me.""Hold on," Chat says, holding up a finger to halt her as he frowns intensely.They stare at each other in silence for a couple of seconds.Chat shrugs and drops his finger. "I give up," he declares. "I have no idea how that could possibly be a problem.""Because he's got a crush on Ladybug!Onlyon Ladybug!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	[Podfic] Fierce Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fierce competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137318) by [Bumblewyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn). 

  
_cover art by [Bumblewyn](https://bee-noir.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Fierce Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137318)

**Author:** [Bumblewyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn)

**Reader:** [Norelica](https://norelica.tumblr.com)

**Length:** 23:42

**Downloads:** [Streaming or Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hp64mh75viljy2v/Fierce%20Competition.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
